Ruka's Pet Shop
by iaia-chan
Summary: Because of some unfortunate coincidence Ruka's forced to tend a pet shop, as if things aren't bad enough he has to hire Hotaru as the store's manager.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't think I'll ever own Gakuen Alice .

A/N: I reposted this fic.

---

**Ruka's Pet shop**

---

One morning…

"How did I get into this?" Ruka moaned as he walked towards his new job. "Now I remember…" he smiled bitterly as he looked at his rabbit.

---

Flashback 

---

"Where are you going? Come back!" Ruka ordered his hopping friend.

Suddenly his rabbit came to a halt. It stopped right in front of a shop.

"A pet shop…" Ruka read looking at its colorful sign. "Do you want to go in?" he questioned his rabbit as it nodded in reply.

The rabbit hopped towards the bunny section and so Ruka followed "So this is where you wanted to go…"

The door opened and three middle school students went in.

"Hey mister do you sell frogs here?" one asked.

"Yes I do" the owner answered.

"Give us three please"

"Hold on a sec, I'll go get three cages" the man said as he opened a door with a sign that says 'Employees Only'

"Now we don't have to catch our own frogs" one said smirking.

"Why waste energy trying to catch something we're going to dissect?" another said shrugging.

Ruka overheard their conversation "D-dissect!" he then searched for the poor frogs "No--! I won't let this happen" he unlocked the cage. "Be free dear frogs! Get out of here!" Ruka said as the frogs started hopping out.

A chain reaction then occurred. The huge snake saw the loose frogs and broke free from its cage. The mice noticed the loose snake and wanted to get away from it, so they also got away. The three high school boys freaked out and one accidentally kicked open the cat's cage setting the cats free. The dogs couldn't hold back they wanted to chase the free felines, they started running and barking in their cages and they also got loose. Every single animal was set free. Thus chaos was inevitable.

Meanwhile… 

"Tracking down that rabbit was a great idea rabbits are a lot easier to track than humans. I'm such a genius" Sumire praised herself. "Wherever that rabbit is, Ruka is sure to be there and where Ruka is Natsume is there too. It's a double catch" she mused.

Sumire's search finally paid off (or did it?). She was now in front of the pet shop "I'm sure Ruka and Natsume are in there." Sumire whispered slowly pushing the door.

To her surprise she saw three freaked out middle school students. One panicking Ruka (who was in such a state of panic he forgot to use his Alice which would be very useful in the given situation) and a lot of out of control animals.

Sumire was just about to talk when she saw a dog chasing a cat chasing a mouse, her dog/cat instincts kicked in, and she joined the unending chase. Therefore causing more havoc.

The owner finally showed up while he was holding three small cages "Sorry I took so long the cages were too high so I had to…" he stopped when he saw that the place was totally out of control "Did I miss something?" he contemplated.

After a while when things were back in order (almost, I mean, the place still looked like a complete mess) "Whose responsible for all this?" he questioned the five suspects.

"I-I am sir" Ruka said hesitantly.

"Well, you can repay the total damage by working for me for a while, and the money you will earn should be enough to cover the repair of this shop. I have been planning on having a one month vacation. I hope you earn enough to repay me for the reconstruction of this place in one month. I'll allow you to start, at the beginning of summer vacation which would be next Monday, by then this place would be back to normal" the owner announced.

"Okay sir" Ruka said

---

End of Flashback

---

Ruka leisurely opened the door of the place, where he will spend half of his summer.

The shop was back to what it looked like before. Ruka greeted the animals and went towards the counter.

"Maybe this job is not as bad as I thought it was" he murmured looking at the animals in the room. He saw a note taped on the counter and read it aloud:

Mr. Nogi,

The total amount of the reconstruction was 10,000 Rb. I hope you earn enough to repay me. You may hire anyone you want as long as I won't be the one answering his or her payment. You may change the name of this shop if you want. Use any marketing strategy that you desire, from what I see you are going to need a good one. If you earn the 10,000 Rb. earlier than one month you may stop working for me.

From: Owner

"I guess I'm going to be here the whole month" Ruka said as he folded the note. 

After sometime a customer finally went in. A girl who was probably in elementary went over the puppies' section and started to lift one up.

"I'll take this one" she said.

"Okay let me get you a leash" Ruka smiled as he went in the storeroom. "Here you go"

"Thank you here's my payment" she said leaving the exact amount of Rb. on the counter.

Ruka suddenly made a realization as he watched the girl and her puppy walk away. "Does this mean I won't see that dog here again? I have to say good-bye to a lot of animals. This is terrible…"

After a whole day of saying good-bye to his animal friends, Ruka slowly walked towards his room. "I sold 5 animals today I had to say good-bye 5 times…" he sadly thought. "This job _is_… as bad as I thought it was…" he concluded.

"There must be a way out of this" Ruka considered while lying in his bed. "Maybe I should rent pets instead of selling them…" Ruka imagined "No—that wouldn't work" Ruka concluded.

"Maybe I should find replacements for all those animals, robotic animals perhaps…" Ruka thought of a person who he knew was the best in making robotic animals.

Then a certain girl with black hair and purple eyes came to his mind. "Hotaru, but…" he paused "Who knows what she would make me do, from my past experiences it would surely be something I will regret. But it's for the animals…" he sighed.

---

The next morning in Hotaru's laboratory…

---

"Who are you sir?" a robotic voice said.

"Ruka… Nogi Ruka." Ruka answered surprised.

"Searching… searching… Nogi Ruka, found… you may come in" the robotic guard said as he let Ruka through.

Ruka walked from corridor to corridor; finally he reached the room where Hotaru spends most of her time in creating her inventions. Ruka was about to come in when the door opened and Mikan went out.

"Oh, hello Ruka, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked

"I came for business purposes nothing more…" Ruka answered.

"Business purposes huh? Well see you later then," Mikan said turning her heel to walk her way out. He then saw a horseshoe mark on the back of Mikan's head, it made him a little nervous.

Ruka hesitantly opened the door and went in. Inside he saw Hotaru polishing the lenses of her camera, which made Ruka even more nervous.

Hotaru slowly lifted the camera. Ruka saw that she was in that "taking a picture position" that he normally sees her in, every time he's around. He expected a flash and the sound of winding film but nothing happened. It seems Hotaru was just testing the clarity of the camera's lens. Hotaru certainly has ways to scare anyone around her.

"So why are you here?" Hotaru asked breaking the silence.

"I'm here to ask you a favor"

"I don't do favors I do un-equivalent exchange…" Hotaru stated implying that she would gain more than what her client gains.

"Alright I'll pay you anything you want just make robotic animals to replace the real ones in the pet shop…"

"I'll do it if you agree to my terms" Hotaru said smirking.

'I don't like that smirk, I see it every time she blackmails me' Ruka thought "W-What terms?" he said as if afraid of the answer.

---

A/N: Well, did you like it? Please review; tell me if I should continue this fanfic. I think Ruka's OOC.

I would like to thank my friend Fenina for motivating me to make a fanfic with this pair up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, it's not that long sorry...

---

"W-What terms?"

"_Reasonable_ terms" she said mysteriously with a small smirk playing on her lips.

And with that the first thing Ruka thought was "is this really worth it?" this coming from a boy who thinks animals are worth everything.

Sensing that Ruka had nothing to say she slid a piece of paper across her desk.

She coughed curtly, to wake Ruka from his trance.

His gaze fell upon the lone piece of paper in front of him.

"My terms"

He took it hesitantly, and read word per word, not risking having to fall for one of Hotaru's carefully hidden tricks.

He had let that piece of paper float gently back on the table, not liking at all what it contained.

He shook his head. "N-no I…I…can't, this…this **isn't** reasonable at all!"

"To you I suppose, but I don't see anything wrong" she said taking the letter back and scanning it briefly.

"You are to hire me as manager" she said "as simple as that" she added.

It wasn't as _simple as that_. There were other things too, under having her as manager. After hiring Hotaru as the shop's new manager Ruka has to follow every single word otherwise the so-called contract will be retracted and all robotic animals will be taken back.

To put it simply Ruka can't possibly follow Hotaru's orders, if he breaks one, which is very hard not to do, all the robotic animals will be returned, and he'd be back to square one with a fraction or possibly all of his dignity gone. So it would be better not to sign the contract than regret having done so later.

But….

"I hear you need 10, 000 Rb. And an animal is at most 500 Rb. You're going to have to sell at least 20 animals" she pointed out.

"H-how did you know?" he asked her. Of course he only realized that now, and the fact that only 3 animals cost 500 Rb., doesn't make things any easier.

"I have my sources" she said simply. _Many sources_

Watching his reaction she continued, enjoying his growing gloom. "Did you know? About 40 percent of the Alice student body use animals as guinea-pigs for their Alice, some even going as far as using them for target practices." She informed, with the same voice she uses when advertising her inventions.

Ruka stared blankly into space with Hotaru's words echoing in his head.

"And about 80 percent of those get their animals from the shop you currently work in" she continued

After that Hotaru placed a pen on top of the paper which it turns out, was a contract, signed and approved by the student council.

Ruka signed without a word, although the fact that Hotaru already had prepared the dreaded terms and had it signed by the council bothers him a lot. His thoughts were still haunted by her words.

As Ruka was leaving Hotaru's lab he kept repeating the same words in his head _it's for the animals it's for the animals, it's for the animals…it's for the animals. _How else would he convince himself that falling right into Hotaru's trap, worth it?

---

That Saturday

---

"Let's get started!" Mikan said cheerfully happy to spend her weekend with Hotaru.

"Shut-up polka dots you'll scare away the animals" Natsume said.

"I will not!" she fumed, crossing her arms.

It was decided that they'll take care of the animals on that day. After making a list of where the animals would go, of course it had to be approved by Ruka first, and then they'd divide the animals among themselves.

Ruka and Natsume took care of the snake, which they'd let go in a deep part of the forest where nobody would dare to go. With Natume's Alice of fire and Ruka's animal pheromone they'd be the most suited for the job.

Mikan and Yuu got the job of giving away the cats and dogs to those who were trustworthy enough and willing to take care of the animals.

Anna and Nonoko took care of the rodents. They gave it away to the different classes to serve as class pets.

The water creatures like the frogs and the fishes were taken care of, by Kokoroyumi setting them free in ponds around the campus.

And well Hotaru--, was left eating a can of crab meat.

After that only one animal was left and they decided to head back.

---

"Ruka" a calm voice called

He turned around. It was Hotaru.

"What is it?" he asked

"Spread your arms" she ordered casually

"Wh...wha—Why?" he asked surprised

"I need to take your measurements"

"For what?"

"Your uniform" she answered simply.

"I don't need a uniform" he stated.

"If I am your manager you do"

He sighed, it was no use arguing with someone like her; he did what he was told.

She bent down a little to wrap the tape measure around his waist. Ruka stiffened at the contact, for a minute there he thought, it was like a hug only there was an inch or two of space left between him and Hotaru.

He shook his thoughts away; along with the blush he hoped was faint enough to be unnoticeable.

When he finally got his head straight he found Hotaru looking at him the same way she does, indifferent and somehow mysteriously mischievous, only this time one of her eyebrows was arched.

Then he realized Hotaru was finished with the measurements and he was standing there like an idiot pretending to be an airplane.

He sheepishly let his arms fall back to his sides, blushing from embarrassment.

Hotaru smirked looking at his red cheeks "If you keep this up we might not need some make-up"

And with that Hotaru leaves him hoping for Monday to never come.

---

Remember the animal that was left behind…

---

"Why me?" Mikan whined "You don't even like me" she reasoned with the kitten trying to scratch her yet again.

---

Flashback

---

"Everyone finished?" Hotaru asked, with a small trace of crab meat on her lips, but unusually it never lessened her serious air.

Everyone nodded except Mikan.

Hotaru looked at her, waiting for an explanation.

"Um…well…you see…" she started mumbling, she explained why there was still one kitten left un-owned and how it would start scratching anyone who touched it and bite whoever wants to pet it.

"You take care of him then" Hotaru decided. "He is, after all, your responsibility"

"B…but"

---

End of Flashback

---

"Hotaru you could be so unfair"

She was under her favorite tree in the school campus, where she usually sorts her thoughts out.

"What am I going to do with you?" she said trying to pick it up but fail after another series of scratches.

"See, even cats don't like you"

Great, just what she needed another cat.

Come to think of it the kitten was black too, it was one of the reasons no one would take him.

She looked at Natsume who had sat beside her. He always had that indifferent look, and whenever he sees her, he's always with some kind of insult. Then she looked at the kitten who has a bored look on, and whenever she tried to play with him he would scratch her. Plus they were both "black cats" right?

Perfect.

"I know, maybe you can keep him Natsume" she said cheering-up

Natsume was surprised but didn't show it and refused without even pausing to think.

Mikan didn't hear him, or pretended not to anyway.

She took off both of her ribbons, and tied one to the kitten, who strangely, hissed but didn't scratch. Then she took Natsume's wrist. Natsume, strangely, protested but didn't burn her hand away, as she tied the other ribbon around his wrist.

She smiled, silently congratulating herself. "There, its official, you're master and pet now"

And with that she left the two Black Cats, somehow happy.

---

A/N: I really want to warn you I'm not a very good romance writer so if you're expecting any romantic scenes expect them to be mild. This is more of a humor fic. between Hotaru and Ruka and a little on Natsume and Mikan.

They start work on Monday so that's with the whole "Monday to never come" part.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I will most likely never own Gakuen Alice

Very very short I originally planned to add this to chapter 2 but I got lazy.

Sorry for the very long wait

…

And so Monday came

…

"Here put this on" Hotaru ordered Ruka as soon as he got in the newly refurbished shop.

"What's this?" examining the blue frilly dress at arm's length.

"Your uniform" Hotaru stated simply.

Ruka didn't even try to argue. He'd lose anyway.

With the blue dress on, many customers came, many robots were bought, and Ruka's dignity trickled away.

Tuesday wasn't any better, so were the rest of the days…

As it turns that frilly blue dress wasn't the only item in Hotaru's inventory; there was that pink dress with a big ribbon on it he had to wear on Tuesdays, that fairy costume thing he had to wear on Wednesdays, that purple dress with a lot of ruffles he had to wear on Thursdays and that little red riding hood like dress he had to wear on Fridays. Thankfully he didn't have to work on weekends.

They had a horde of customers everyday, and all Ruka had to do was stay outside the shop with his dress on.

And so that was how that whole month was spent, so much for pride.

…

Mortifying, that month was mortifying, but it was all over. The days dragged on ever so slowly, but finally the last Friday of work came to an end.

With his school uniform now on, Ruka found Hotaru at the cashier counting their profit like always.

"Here" she said not looking up "Your 10,000 rb."

Ruka took the check from the table "Er…thanks" how unusual it was to thank Hotaru.

"No, thank _you_" said Hotaru with a smirk. And how truly unusual it was for Hotaru to thank him, and at the same time foreboding.

Without another word Ruka left the shop, and tried to forget Hotaru's menacing show of gratitude.

…

The world revolves around money.

…

Money is important it takes a lot of effort collecting but who says you can't have fun earning it.

Hotaru was done counting her month's income it took quite a long time but she was very happy with the results.

Yes, very happy.

Ruka is a very profitable person Hotaru thought as she scanned through the many pictures she had secretly taken that summer and estimated the amount of money she'd make out of them.

You can never really underestimate the power of the simplest inventions, Hotaru thought. Looking at her most profitable invention yet…

A fishing rod with a carrot dangling at its end.

…

End

…

A/n: well I think I wasn't able to deliver it as well as I imagined, but the story was starting to fade in my head so I had to post it. I wanted to give more part to Mikan and all the others but I couldn't think of anything. I might eventually redo this chapter.


End file.
